Trial of the Heart
by Eristar Goodwind
Summary: A man without an identity is offered an opportunity far greater than he could have imagined. His quiet life is interrupted the by appearance of a golden rose and an elderly woman knocking at his door. If he fails this chance, he fades in obscurity between the pages of history. If he succeeds, he will find something that ascends himself.


Trial of the Heart

In the legends of old, there is a story about a nameless man making a name for himself, so much so that his memory lives in the night sky.

A midst the multiple Greek islands, lived a small coastal town familiar only to the sea and newly built. A few decades and the town grew along with it citizens. Unlike the Greeks in Athens, these Greeks followed a different religion. The center of it was the zodiac.

It was that each of the twelve constellations represented themselves in human bodies as protectors of peace and justice in the world. However, since humans die, every constellation seeks a person or more as their next suitable host. No one knows the identities of the currents warriors, when they die or when a new warrior appears to the previous one's place. They are silent, modest heroes who ask not for fame and fortune, but for the prosperity of mankind. And here's the tale of those heroes, the trial of a nameless man making a name for himself.

Four mountains climbers, chosen by fate, set out to climb the famed walking mountain. Each climber chose his way up the mountain, the choices were the four on the compass: North, South, East and West. It didn't matter what direction a person took to get to the summit, all that did matter was locating the rumored treasure hidden somewhere on the mountain. Many travelers before these four have reached the summit, but return with nothing. The treasure, if it exists, still eludes everyone. The only condition required for scaling the moving mountain was that they had to be chosen by the traveling oracle who was the mountain's companion. The oracle also had the responsibility of readying the chosen few to for their climb.

One day, at a small coastal town, news reached them proclaiming they were next to have a chance to find this elusive treasure. The traveling oracle, as was her duty, trotted ahead of her gargantuan, rocky companion seeking the next generation of climbers in the coastal town. She was dressed in dirty brown dress with a hood over her head. Her face was grotesque, littered with acne, sagging skin and dark rings under eyes. She carried with her a walking stick with a thick handle and slim bottom. Her hands were shaky and her walk unsteady. The years had taken its toll on her. Her time was fast approaching, and she knew it. In her slow pace, she waddling her way along the tannish dirt road leading to the east entrance to the town.

The town was medium sized with a couple of major and minor roads weaving and crisscrossing their way around shops, houses, inns, taverns, theaters, a jail, plantations and the town bank. The town could be divided by the directions of the compass. To the north lay the woods with dangers abound and people scarce. To the south lay the coast line with the town two ports and the majority of its markets set up shop. To west lay a desert sands defending against the ocean waves. To the east a long grass plain ran into the horizon where some of the people lived, dividing the crashing waves on beach from the undergrowth of the forest.

In this coastal town, a former knight seasoned in combat was in his usual place in the middle of the town square proudly reciting to the children of his glory days. His name was Sir Arroh Gant. He was an aged man garbed in fancy robes and wore many gold and silver rings on hands. Though he was beyond youth, the years' passing did not quench his thirst for glory and fame. He hazel eyes still burned silently for adventure, fueled by his relentless spirit. Even now, he occasionally wore his battered steel armor to impress the townsfolk to impress a certain piece of his passing audience. It was to impress the ladies. Unfortunately for him, that was the only crowd his fame and aged armor couldn't attract.

The oracle wandered past a few houses and shops to catch wind of knight's grand tales and later found him among children in the square. Politely she pardoned herself for interrupting the man's story, and presented him with a golden rose, proof that he was one of the chosen four. "Sir Arroh Gant, boisterous and proud, I present you with an invitation with the chance of ascending glory far grander than any one of your tales! If you choose to accept, travel east in the next morrow and a mountain will stand which it had not stood before. Select the path you will take to reach the summit and don't choose another! If you deny this invitation, I shall seek another worth of this undertaking."

"Ha!" Sir Gant let out a hardy laugh. "My most esteemed elder, aged and filled with wisdom, I am Sir Arroh Gant! None is superior to me! There is not challenge that I cannot complete! I accept this invitation to ascend to glory!"

"Excellent, Sir Gant! You are the first of the four to accept the golden roses to climb to the summit! In the next morrow when you approach the mountain you may take only one of four paths up the mountain. The paths of sea, forest, plains and sand are your choices. Choose well and may you find what you seek."

It was no surprise to everyone in the town that Sir Arroh Gant would one of the chosen few to achieve this feat. Sir Arroh Gant, was a proud man, full of cunning, strength and pride and he loved to boast about it. Now he had a new thing to boast about. Even though only one of the four had been chosen, it was clear among the townsmen's lips that he was the favorite to win.

Wandering not too far west from the square, the oracle soon found the second climber to scale the mountain. He was seated in corner alone. His lower back leaned against the stone wall of the calm tavern, as the rest of his upper back hunched over allowing him to immerse himself completely within the pages of his newest enigma. His nose was practically one with pages of his newest tome and his eyes darting every which and way as if he was mesmerized by the tome itself. His name was Sage Aver of Ice. He was a traveling monk who had just returned from his latest religious mission. He attire consisted of the Franciscan Order entire, a big brown Habit, or more commonly known as a robe. Aside from doing missionary work, he always had his nose in a book like now. As a knowledge seeker, he would search the four corners of the world all of the secrets he could soak into his mind. He wanted to know everything in the world in order to be smarter than everyone else. Though, his lust for knowledge was extremely valuable to him and he wouldn't share his vast wealth of information unless someone paid his golden price in full. Even he knew his knowledge alone wouldn't fill his stomach.

The oracle tapped the man's shoulder before finally being able to break his trance. "Good sir, pardon me for disturbing you, but I feel something else will attract those curious eyes."

She held the golden rose just within his sight range only to completely forget his tome and directed his focus toward the rose.

"What a disgrace for such an old and withered—" His eyes quickly scanned the rose, traced the old hand to the stern appearance of an elder and returned to the rose. "Er, I mean what an honor it is for someone so advanced in their years to possess something so equally as majestic as they. May I have the privilege of knowing how you came across such a unique and mystifying specimen?"

"It is your privilege to know this rose is a sign of your worthiness to ascend to the summit in pursuit of whatever you desire, my .condescending colleague. You can choose to venture forth, or choose to refute your invitation."

He graciously accepted the rose with the hint of a smirk tugging his lips. "Thank you, my esteemed and enlightened colleague. A trip bound to the summit to a mysterious summit may bear me unfathomable fruits of knowledge man yet to uncover! So, yes, with gratitude and pleasure I accept this rose."

The oracle yanked his robe downward bringing Aver's hear next to her. "You would do well to remember another may take your place if the mountain isn't pleased with its candidates."

The smug look on his face yielded to a look of slight distress in his eyes. "Ah, yes, certainly, my esteemed elder. I will remember it promptly."

She released him, adjusted his back and trailed away in her slow pace bound for the next chosen traveler.

Every time she had chosen a new traveler, the more crowd considerably grew. The third chosen climber easier to find than was expected, especially by the growing crowd following the oracle. The next person was a common known thief known as Sly. Though his name was a mystery to all, his was usually to blame for most of the thefts and burglaries that took under the nightly darkness. He had only been caught once, but he was released after night in jail with a slap on the wrist. That was very first attempt to steal, but afterwards there has been no proof to imprison him for the following thefts. It's just become a common thing to blame for any act of theft on him. Only he himself knew that he indeed was responsible for everything the townsfolk accused him of, but wasn't just to admit to it to them. Being the town's thief and theft scapegoat, people were taken back at the oracle's choice. Because of it some speculated and rumors began to fly questioning whether or not this mountain was a prison for villains or a pinnacle for heroes. The townsfolk were anxious. So far, only questionable and selfish people had been chosen. As a result, many of the group began to shout, protesting for a reselection of the candidates for the honor of the climb. Infuriated, the oracle turned and shouted at the crowd.

"Quiet yourselves! I chose not who may reach the summit! I am only the mountain's vassal for announcing its judgment! Be gone people of little faith and be patient! No one as of yet has found the treasure hidden away, so be grateful! You may be worthy enough to know the person destined to find the treasure!"

The oracle still stirred, stomped away from the crowd northbound to the outskirts of the town seeking the last climber.

She searched the surrounding area, the forest, meadow, farms and a nearby small abandoned fort, but found no one of the mountain's description. Prior to search of the four chosen ones, the mountain gave her descriptions of the four men chosen for the climb. Seeking out the first three were simple enough, they were all in relatively one place which made it even easier for her and her old body. However, finding the last proved most tedious and exhausting.

On top of her exhaustion, the weather didn't favor her efforts. Dark clouds had built up without her notice, now not only was it going to rain, but it appeared to be a heavy storm. Too far from the village, she desperately sought for shelter. Out of the corner of her eye, placed at the end of the forest where the eastern meadow began, she spotted a lonely house. It appeared battered and beaten and was tucked from the village. Having no time to question why the house was there, she rushed as fast as her old legs would take her. When she approached in all of his panting and aches, she tried opening it, but groaned to find it locked. She knocked somewhat hastily hoping someone would help escape the impending storm.

"Is anyone in there? Please open up! There's a storm coming! Will you let me in?"

She knocked on the repeatedly, shouting for anyone who might be in there to respond to her call. She hoped, at the very least, the person in there, if anyone, would comply with her request.

"Yes, please come in, stranger." A gentle warm flowed out as the door opened inward.

"Thank you, Sir, for the..." She rushed in relieved, finally out of the storm's path. Between her rapid breathes, her eyes scanned her new environment. Much to her surprise the outside deceived any passing traveling seeking cozy refuge. The house had only one room filled with a warm fire pit with a medium sized cauldron, suspended atop a study metal frame releasing an aroma of cooking food, a bed, a wooden floor over the sand the house stood atop of, and many other foreign comforts none of the village nearby remotely had. "…help."

"Think nothing of it, my dear." The mystery man, garbed in a black cloak, covered everything except his nose and lips. His sapphire blue eyes were at the only thing contrasting his dark attire. His voice was deep and somewhat commanding, but at the same time had gentle tone to it, like a caretaker would have with children. "Please have a seat near the fire and warm yourself, if it pleases you."

The man in black walked toward his cauldron and began stirring the mixture inside.

"I'm making some stew," The man removed the hood from his head revealing his short, jet black hair on atop his head, black sideburns connecting with his dark beard. "Would you like some, milady?"

"S-sure…" It took a while for the old oracle to soak everything in. Never in her life had she seen anything like the house she was in. It was simple yet elegant in its own way. There was nothing superfluous, nothing seemed to be wasted or without use. It seemed like the balanced between comfort and usefulness. "My good sir, if I may inquire, are you perhaps of noble blood? And what be your name?"

"No," His gentle voice became stern and cold and his stirring slowed and then stopped. "Sorry, people who see the inside of my house often assume that same as you. And as for my name, I do not have one." He took a bowl, on the table near the fireplace, filled it with the stew, placed a wooden spoon in it, and handed it to his guest. "Here's your food, milady. And please forgive for me my coldness."

"It's fine, good sir. And thank you." She took it, blew on it, and began eating it. Once she was done, she got up and placed the bowl with the spoon on the table her host got it from. Sitting back in her spot next to the fireplace, she pulled out the last golden rose eager to finish her duty." Please accept this golden rose as payment for your kindness. This rose also is a symbol of being chosen as a climber of the moving mountain. Have you heard of the mountain's legend?"

The sight of the rose was alluring and magnificent to the man. However, his heart was filled with uncertainty about being chosen and felt unworthy of such an honor. "Indeed I have heard the legend, milady, but you must forgive me. I cannot accept this rose. I don't feel of worthy to be chosen, and I don't believe I'll find what I'm searching at the top. How do you give a man, who has everything another man wants, something he desires?"

"My dear young man, though your name has yet to be given and you claim contentment, I know your heart searches for something you don't know." A laugh and a smirked colored her ancient face, something that hasn't happened to her in a long while. "I insist! Take this rose and seek on the mountain for what your heart desires. The most invaluable things can never be bought, only earned, wouldn't you agree?"

The man closed his eyes to think on what she said. When he opened she disappeared, leaving behind his golden rose to the mountain in his lap. "I guess I am going to the walking mountain." A shy smirk tugged at his lips followed by a warm chuckle. "Let's see what awaits me there."

The next day was day of the trial, and each of the four rose glowed, guiding each of the four to the path they chose take to reach the summit. The roses communicated telepathically to each of their owners on where to go and when to start climbing. Right when the sun was directly above them, the roses ceased their luminous shine thus signaling the beginning of the trial. The mountain came to the town, stopping where four environments clashed: the desert, the forest, the meadow, and the ocean.

Unaware of the identities of the other three chosen climber, the nameless fourth climber began his path starting from the ocean. He stood upon a wooden boat and stared at the top. To him, it didn't matter who was competing against him, he just wanted to find what his heart longed. Done with his thoughts, he stepped out of his boat, which he let drift out into the sea, and began to scale the mountain side. Not too long from the start of his climb another heavy storm brewed quickly. The terrible wind chipped at his skin and scratched at him like a beast, while the rain made his hands slippery almost causing to lose his grip a few times. Yet, he kept at it until he made it three fourths of the way up the mountain. By then the storm ended, leaving him exhausted and tired. Losing the remainder of strength, just a foot above he found an unusual cliff with smoke ascending from out of it as a fire was there. Not questioning it, he saw it as his rope of life and didn't want to lose it. His vision began to blur and his grip began to loosen. Yet he barely reached his goal. Before passing out, a glimpse of a small, frail yet beautiful and elegant young girl caught his eye. He only hoped now that he wouldn't die to learn who she was.

What seemed like an instant to him, he was woken by the smell of stew cooking and the warmth of the fire it hanging over.

"Huh?" He wiped the sleep from his eyes, now full of questions of his trial. "Who's there? Where am I?"

"Ah, I see you're awake, young man." An innocent and sweet female voice answered his call. "My name is of no importance. Please eat and do not perish."

"Thank you, my lady." He charged toward the food, swiped a bowl, filled it with some of the stew and swallowed it down without caring if it burned it his mouth.

"My, you're a hungry one, aren't you?" A giggle fluttered from her lips leaving behind a cute smile on her face.

"Bergh!" He belched. "Thank you for the food. I am very gracious for your kindness." When he was finished, he examined his surroundings. He found a campfire with a pot of stew cooking and himself and the mystery girl, all under now a night sky. Apparently, he had slept the afternoon away. I wonder if it's too late to finish my climb. Though he was given a specific time limit to reach the top, he was worried if someone had already reached it. Upon double taking her appearance, she seemed dressed more seductively than when he last looked. A blush lit up his cheeks, causing him to turn away just a little.

"Say, mister," Her body language changed completely, from innocent to seducing. "Would you like me to fulfill every man's dream for you?"

The man's blush burned bright red as she slowly came onto him as she unclothed more of her. Many thoughts and fantasies rang through his telling him to do so, but his heart, which he had been following since the beginning of his journey was screaming no. With all of his might, he pulled her into a hug and lowered his voice into a soft whisper.

"No, my lady, please save your gift for someone more worthy than myself. You're more precious and respect yourself much for that."

The young woman didn't say a word, and after a long while of his embrace he released and continued up the mountain, leaving behind only gracious words for her hears.

High above the clouds, no storm or weather predicament would stop him now. The only sun bothering him was the sun beating down on him with all of its might. Still, that didn't stop him. He had finally reached the summit.

The summit was flat and barren with the exception of the snow. He wasn't sure whether or not he was last or first to arrive at the top, so he decided to wait a while before leaving. He also didn't know whether or not any one of the others had arrived and left with supposed treasure, by the looks of thing he was alone on the summit.

A while passed he finally decided to back down the way he came.

"Well, whatever was supposed to be here isn't here anymore." He walked toward the edge to stop to hear a voice call out to him.

"Stop!" A voice called out to him.

He was startled, and looked around, but there's no one to find. Am I hearing things?

"Wait, good sir!" He turned around again, and standing before him was an elegant woman. She was dressed in a white flowing dress surrounded by a bright heavenly glow.

"What? Where did you come from?" He mind was baffled at her sudden appearance, wondering how a girl seemingly fragile girl could get up this high on the mountain. Could she have been one of the other climbers? "Are you one of the other chosen climbers?"

A soft and gentle laughter flowed out from her mouth followed by a shining smile complimenting her innocent appearance. "No, my good sir, I am the guardian of this mountain. And if you recall, we've already met."

"What? You're joking!"

"Heh," She winked at him. "Perhaps this should ring some bells for you."

Before his eyes, she transformed into the old oracle, then to seductive girl he met on the mountainside and now back to the guardian he met a few moments ago. He jawed dropped in astonished. How? How can she be three people at once?

"H-how are you all of them?"

"You see, my good sir, I am guardian spirit of this mountain testing people by groups four to see how it worthy enough to earn the gift of the mountain, and you, nameless one, are worthy to accept that gift."

He couldn't believe it. He was completely blown away at those words. At this point, he didn't know how he could be even more surprised than he already was.

"M-Me?"

"Yes, you see, not only am I the host of this trial but I'm also the former warrior, Pisces." Her glow brighten even more, the world around seemed to disappear to black in the midst of their conversation. "You see this trial tests the hearts of men and women seeking out the purest heart for this position. The test was I, the temptress you met on your journey up here. All, except yourself, said yes to my offer and were sent back down the mountain with nothing. The test was "Sanctification of the Body" and also this should have made clear of what your heart seeks, am I right?"

All of this info was difficult to take in. First, he passed the test of the mountain. Second, he learned the identity of the host of the mountain the former warrior, Pisces. And third, he finally knew what he had been searching for, and that he had it all along.

"Y-yes," He stuttered, still in shock with everything that has happened. "I seek love in its purest form. Love for myself, my neighbors and respecting the sanctity and sacredness of one another. That is what I seek."

"Good answer." She proclaimed in a confident voice. "Now, having passed the trial of Pisces you are worthy of being the next warrior, the twelfth warrior of the zodiac, Pisces of the Twin Fish. Will you accept?"

Without batting an eye, he knelt down on one knee and bowed his head. "Yes, I accept. I graciously accept the honor as I continue to seek out love. I do my absolute best to spread the gift of love and flourish in the minds and hearts of other. For when I do, love will pour forth and quench the thirst of people's hearts! It shall shine within us, warm and bright!"

"Good," The former female Pisces warrior raised her arms to the sun as she raised her voice. "Now, from this day forward, your name shall be Pisces, warrior of love and marriage!"


End file.
